


The Ring

by silvertrails



Series: Second Age Arc [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Oropher tries to read between the lines of Amdír's last missive.





	The Ring

**The Ring  
By CC   
August, 2013**

This story is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This story is set in the Second Age, after the sack of Eregion. Amdir is living in Lórinand, while Oropher lives in Amon Lanc with his family. Eleborn is Thranduil’s younger brother and my character. I also gave names to Oropher’s and Amdir’s wives. 

This was written for Chaotic_Binky. Happy Birthday, my dear! Sorry for the wait!

* * *

Oropher put the message on his desk and took a moment to digest the news. Amdir’s son, the young prince Amroth, had arrived with a small escort a couple of days ago. Oropher understood the need for secrecy, but to send the prince in such a risky mission made him wonder if things were going well in Lórinand. What was the real message, the words not written or said? Was Galadriel taking control of the land with this ring of hers? Did Celeborn agree? Amdir was the King of Lórinand, but the talk about the Lady of the Woods was starting to be worrisome.

According to the letter and the few things Amroth had said when questioned by Oropher, the realm was safer than before, and it was due to whatever contraption Galadriel had brought with her after her last visit to Eregion. Celebrimbor’s work, obviously. It had not saved his life, and it had probably caused his fall. It was always like this with the Noldor, more so with those of Fëanor’s line. 

Oropher was not fooled, though. They had come looking for new realms, and they had fallen one by one, until only Gil-galad and Galadriel remained, and that wanderer, Gildor Inglorion. There was a difference, though, because Celebrimbor and Galadriel had been born in Aman and the world they wanted to preserve was not the world that was, but the one they had lost when they left Aman. 

Amdir was safe, but at the same time he was in danger because of his association with the Noldor. Oropher sighed and reached for paper and quill. He would warn Amdir once again, and hope that his dear friend listened to him. He tried not to think of those nights when he had walked with Amdir in the Forest of Neldoreth. Even if his love was the same, he was married now, and he loved Eitheleth. She had given him two sons, Thranduil and Eleborn, and she was loyal and brave. 

If Amdir’s wife had not died, he would not be alone, traveling all the time, drifting in and out of his own realm. Nimleth had died while her son was still young, but Oropher could see her in Amroth’s blue eyes and golden hair. 

_We did what we needed to do, Amdir, and our sons will continue our line and care for our peoples. I just wish you were not so lonely._

Shaking his head, Oropher finished the letter, saying what he could and hoping that like him, Amdir read between the lines. They could not be together. They had made that decision long ago, choosing duty over love. Oropher hoped that Galadriel’s ring protected Amdir’s realm without taking the land from him. Lórinand was a haven for the Sindar and the Silvan Elves, just as the Eryn Galen. He wished to believe that cooperation with the proud Noldor was possible, but he doubted it.


End file.
